How Happy Can I Get?
by To Many Words
Summary: [One-Shot] Charlie Bone is dead. Along with some others. Two are left alive a girl and a boy. They mourn, kiss, and talk. Find out who.


How Happy Can I Get?

_A/n: I have no idea where this came from. It was supposed to a bit fluffy, but then it turned angst. It's really sad. Not much to say, I feel really bad though. On a side note there's character death. No like, no read.

* * *

_

:Olivia's P.O.V:

I sit here on the bed in the guess room of Fidelio's home. The last time I've actually been in Fidelio's house was when Charlie, Billy Raven, Emma, Fidelio, and I were here to 'wake' Emma up. It's our -Fidelio's and mine- summer from Bloors. The endowed had to stay about a week or so extra. Fidelio invited me to stay at his house for the first two weeks of summer. It took me some convincing to mom, but I got through to her. I don't think she likes how I'm staying here with a boy. There weren't much people in Fidelio's house; some had died because of the Bloors. The only people who were in the house at the moment were Fidelio and me.

I looked to my right and to the window outside. It was pouring rain since this morning. It was perfect, it matched my mood. I'm not usually a sad person, but ever since…ever since Charlie's death, I don't think I've been a happy person. He died this year, about five or six months ago. How happy can I get, knowing that one of my best friends was dead and not here to help people with their life problems? I felt especially bad for Emma. Ever since we saved Ollie Sparks from being invisible –which have been over a three years ago-, they've been dating ever since. I wonder how long Emma cried for. I think for almost three hours maybe more. She skipped her classes till Charlie's funeral.

I hate Manfred and his lackeys! When I thought we could trust Billy Raven, after we gave him his smelly rat back, you'd think he'd stay away from the Bloors. Manfred and Asa, the asses, they had gotten Billy Raven to kiss Emma in front of Charlie to look like Emma had been cheating on Charlie. What was worse that Billy didn't mind doing it. After that Charlie began to sulk, when we would find something that happened to some person or kid. He would just say it's their problem, or there's not much we can do. Everyone tried to talk to him, Fidelio, I did, Gabriel, even Emma did. No one could get through to him.

At one moment he was able to talk to Emma. They made up, and that pissed Manfred off. I could tell he wanted Emma. I just had a feeling. So this time Manfred kissed Emma after hypnotizing her. It looked like Emma was cheating on Charlie again. Once again Charlie was hurt. Only this time he took action, the idiot. He tried to attack and kill Manfred, but Asa -who was a fucking homo and wanted to fuck Manfred-, changed into his beast form and killed Charlie. Charlie attempted to kill Manfred in his sleep, but Asa was there in Manfred's room watching Manfred sleep in his beast form. Charlie walked in with a glint of madness in his eyes and a knife sharpened to perfection, but Asa beat Charlie to it. Asa used his sharp claws to slice at Charlie's neck, and he died.

A thunder clasped and I jumped. The storm reminded me of Tancred's outburst when Lysander teased him. We went out a few times, before he died too. He died after Charlie had. He died because of me; he wanted to save me from Billy. I was on my way back from the bathroom, but Billy Raven had caught me. He had grown over the years; he's about five foot six. My best guess at least.

Anyways, he had pinned me against the wall. He attempted to rape me, and I was scared as hell. Before he was trying to rip my clothes off he told me he had wanted this ever since he, Charlie, and I had to stay at Bloors on Charlie's first week there. When he and I got detention, when we went exploring. He told me, in the closet where we were cramped he wanted it ever since. Then he pulled at the top parts of my clothes, leaving me in my undergarments. I fought to escape his grasp, but I just couldn't fight. In his fiery red eyes I saw lust, greed, hunger, and never care, love, nothing. Tancred had walked out when he was getting thirsty and wanted something to drink. He saw us, me struggling and Billy trying to get my last parts of clothing off. Tancred pushed Billy off of me and punched him in the face. Tancred was beating the shit out of Billy Raven.

When he felt that Billy had enough he walked over to me. I was in a fetal position on the floor, freezing. I was shaking because of how shook up I was and because I was freezing, considering the fact I was only in undergarments. I was facing the wall when I felt a warm piece of cloth on me. I looked up and it was Tancred, and he was crying. He wrapped his cloak around me and pulled me into his lap, holding me close. I cried into his shoulders. He rocked me back and forth saying soothing words to me. We stayed like that for about fifteen minutes until we had to go our rooms again. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. Tancred walked me back to my room. The next day Billy had a black eye a busted lip and looked like he would collapse any minute. He was standing next to Manfred side to side with a smug look on their face. They took a step to the side and there was Tancred, both his wrists were red and his eyes were closed. I ran to him and looked to see that the wounds weren't by knives they were by a claw. I didn't find out who did it, but I cried on his chest, knowing pretty much on who did it.

Once again the storm made a loud thunder sound with a flash of lightning. I looked down to my watch and saw that it was nearing ten forty-five. I stood up and went to in my bathroom. I had been crying going over these terrible memories. I washed up and went to Fidelio's room to see if he was there. I opened the door and saw him in only his boxers, looking out the window.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have knocked first." I turned around looking down on the floor. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Why was I blushing? I've seen Fidelio in his boxers, but this time he doesn't have a shirt on. This was Fidelio though, one of my best friends besides Charlie. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Fidelio's brown eyes staring at me. He had put a navy blue shirt on.

"Hey Olivia, do you want to come in?" He asked me in such a gentle voice, that I never heard from Tancred. Sure, Tancred was caring, but he always had a firm voice. Fidelio's voice, it was so caring it was still a little hoarse, but you could feel the kindness in it. I nodded to let him know that I would like to come in. I sat on his bed and he took a seat next to me.

"Is everything okay Livia?" Livia was a nickname Fidelio gave me, since I wouldn't stop calling him Fido before. I stopped doing that, but the name he called me was cute. I gave him a weak smile.

"Of course everything's okay, I mean we're out of Bloors and I'm spending time with my best friend." I responded to him. I'm not sure if it was the light that reflected off of his face but I could have sworn I saw his face fall, but I'm not sure why. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I was scared we had lost so many people. I sat there for awhile just basking in my thoughts and sorrows, when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. Fidelio was holding me in a protective way.

"I know it hurts Livia…if you need to cry. Go ahead. Please I hate to see you like this." Fidelio whispered in my ear, I shuddered from the heat his breath was giving off. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He pulled me into his lap and had one arm around my waist and one around my shoulder. He was holding me and rocking me back and forth. He was doing the same thing Tancred did to me when Billy Raven had tried to rape me. I never told anyone about it.

"Livia, do you want to talk about what happened over the year?" Fidelio asked in a quiet voice. I laid my head on his chest, which was getting muscular from joining soccer. I didn't know if I wanted to talk about the death of my ex and our best friend, but I decided it would make me feel a little better.

"I was thinking about Charlie and Tancred's death." I said in a sad and timid voice. Fidelio stiffened, but relaxed again. This was a hard subject for him too. I noticed I was still in his lap, but he didn't seem to mind since he had a tight grip around me.

"Oh…I know what you mean. A lot of them are dying because of the damn war between the Yewbeams and the Bloors. Did you hear?" Fidelio asked. The question wasn't: did I hear, it was: do I want to know. I didn't want to be rude of course.

"No, what happened?" I asked reluctantly. I didn't look up to him, but I felt his chest rise up as he took a deep breath.

"Gabriel and Lysander they died. Manfred had Asa kill them. Emma is being sent home. The only one's who hasn't died is us. Emma is being stalked as we speak. Manfred's telling Asa to kill everyone who interfered with Ollie, Henry, and Emma…" I gasped, Lysander and Gabriel were dead. I couldn't believe it. "…and there's more he's after, Livia…" I stiffened and I didn't relax until Fidelio rubbed my back in a comforting way, "…he's just not after us he's after all of Charlie's friends and family. Manfred's going to kill ALL of the people Charlie knows." I threw my arms around Fidelio's neck and cried some more. He stiffened again, but I didn't care. Everyone I knew is dead or is going to die.

"Fidelio, what's going to happen to us?" I asked in a shaky voice. I felt him shrug.

"I don't know Livia, but whatever happens I want to tell you something." I could feel myself catch my breath in my throat.

"Same here, but can I go first?" I asked in between choked sobs. I was going to tell him what happened between Billy Raven and me. If he's going to tell me what I think he's going to tell me I should tell him this first. I took a deep breath but it just seemed like a choked sob coming through. "…Billy Raven…he tried to rape me, but Tancred stopped him. That's how Tancred died." He stopped breathing for a moment but then hugged me so tight I thought I saw the light.

"I thought he died because, Manfred had pushed him off the top of Bloors." He asked me. I shook my head.

I started crying because of what I told Fidelio. It's not like I don't trust him it's just saying out loud made it seemed like I was the cause of Tancred's death. "…he died because of me! It's my fault that Tancred's dead!" I cried harder and harder as I thought about seeing Tancred's cold, pale body behind Billy Raven and Manfred. His wrists that were red and his eyes closed. I hugged Fidelio more.

Fidelio pulled away from my hug and I was scared if he was going to be disgusted by me or if he was going to slap me, but what he did shocked me. He took both sides of my face with soft hands and pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked. I relaxed and kissed him back. Since my arms were already in position I used them to my advantage and pulled him closer. We pulled away reluctantly to catch our breath. He and I were breathing hard. I looked up to him and he was giving me a sheepish smile. It was so innocent and so cute. He bent down and brushed his lips against mine. The taste of him it was incredible. I leaned upwards and pushed my lips on his. His thumbs were on my cheeks rubbing them in little circles. He steered me to my back and he laid on top. I could feel his weight on my body. His right hand stayed on my face but his left hand was removed and it rested itself on my shoulder. Then it was moved again and I could feel him slide it under my tee, I was about to protest when it just landed right on my navel and it stayed there. We continued to kiss, my right hand running down his back and my other one in his hair. We pulled apart and he moved to his side, but his left hand never left its spot on my stomach. We were both panting heavily.

"I love you Olivia." I smiled for the first time since Tancred's death. No matter how long Tancred and I dated, he never said that to me.

"I love you too." I turned us over so I was on top of him. His hand left my stomach but it was still under my tee. His hands were on my back and he ran his fingers along my back lightly. I shuddered. I bent down to his ear.

"Let's play fair." I whispered seductively in his ear. He turned his head towards me and gave me a confused look. I kissed him and removed his shirt and left him how he looked when I first walked in here. He smirked and placed his hands in my tee again. One hand on my bra strap and the other on my lower back. I bent downwards and laid my lips on his. I could feel his fingers play around with my bra strap, so I rose quickly.

"Please Fidelio, I'm not ready. If I feel ready for it, then you'll be the one. Not now though Fidelio." He nodded and kissed me and flipped us so that I was under him again. He bent downwards to kiss me and then I felt his tongue lightly lay itself on my lower lip. I opened my lips enough to welcome him in. He stuck his tongue in me slowly as if I were to bite it off. I laughed at the thought. We continued like this and I could feel him run his tongue along my bottom lip. He pulled away and kissed me again quickly. I looked at my watch it read midnight. We have been talking and making out for almost and hour and thirty minutes. Fidelio yawned. He was tired, I knew that.

"I'm going to go to my room now." I tried to sit up but he grabbed my wrist and laced our fingers. He looked up at me and gave me a puppy dog look. I couldn't resist.

"Please don't leave me. Please Livia, don't leave. Sleep here tonight." He continued to look at me with that cute look. I couldn't say no to something like that

"But what if your parents come home? I don't think they'll like to see you have a girl in your bed." I told him. He continued to look at me like that. I sighed again; he wasn't going to let me leave anyways. "All right I'll stay…" He smiled "…but if I'm caught it's your fault." I said and sat down, but didn't lie. Fidelio sat up and grabbed me, so I was sitting in his lap. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not going to sleep, not until mom and dad come home. Let's see what's on." He reached over to the side table and grabbed the remote. While we were watching, the lights and television had suddenly turned off. We looked at each other confused. I took his hand scared, if Manfred or Asa was coming to get us. We were surprised to see, someone we thought we would never see. Standing there was Charlie, Tancred, Gabriel, Lysander, and Emma. What was Emma doing here? She hadn't died. Right?

"T-Tancred?" I asked in a quivering voice. He nodded and smiled. I got out of Fidelio's lap and walked to Tancred. I reached out and so did he. When our hands met he laced it with mine. I hugged him tightly and cried.

"Olivia, I've missed you so much." I cried some more as he hugged me back. Tancred was here, I didn't know how, or care for that matter. He was here, but I thought about Fidelio. I love him, but Tancred he gave his life up for me. I cried so more. I let go of Tancred and looked over to Charlie. I ran and hugged him tightly too. How were they here? I went to Lysander and Gabriel. Even if I did just find out they died, it was good to see them. Then I turned to Emma.

"Hey Em's." I said trying to be casual. She looked up at me. We smiled and ran to each other as we hugged. "Emma, how did it happen? How did you die?" I asked as we pulled apart. She gave me a smile, a warm smile.

"Benjamin and I were visiting Charlie's grave. Then Zelda came and just stabbed me." She sighed. She walked over to Fidelio and whispered something in his ear. I looked over and his face turned red. I was confused.

"Emma, why didn't Benjamin die?" It's not like I wanted him to die, but I was curious.

"The only person who knows Benjamin is Asa and Asa died." I was glad for that, but Manfred has other lackeys. I turned to Charlie. He had walked up to Emma and held her in his arms. I've never seen him so happy.

"His parents are taking Benjamin to Australia so they can live with some realtives there." Charlie stated. I nodded.

"How are you guys…" I started off.

"…Alive." I turned around and saw that Fidelio had finished off my question. Tancred spoke up this time.

"Lysander's ancestors, they were able to get us here in real bodies." I smiled, but he wasn't done "…but we can't stay like this forever. We only have a small amount of time. This is the only time we can do this. Maybe another time, but we're not sure." I nodded. It was just nice to see them all again. I hugged Tancred again. This was the boy who had saved me from Billy Raven, who gave up his life for me, who joked with me all the time.

"I love you Olivia..." He whispered into my ear. I looked at him and he had a smile that showed that he meant it. "…that's why I'm giving you up…" I was shocked to hear that. He looked up and I followed his gaze, where it landed on Fidelio who had been watching us the whole time. "Fidelio!" Tancred yelled loudly, that his hair went up to its shocky state. Fidelio seemed scared but looked Tancred dead in the eye. I felt myself being picked up. Tancred was carrying me towards Fidelio and he placed me in Fidelio's lap. "Take good care of her." Tancred said with so much care and tender I have ever heard. Tancred bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Of course I will." Fidelio smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"As long as…" Gabriel started. He and Lysander hadn't talked at all but it seemed like they both had something to say.

"…You two stay…" Emma said next. Charlie took her hand and she looked up to him.

"…Together…" Charlie said with much confidence.

"…We'll always…" Lysander said right after. I looked to Tancred, he seemed like he was going to cry.

"…Protect you…" Tancred finished of. I smiled at them all. They were always there for a friend, even after death. "…Fidelio, you do know that we're all going to be watching over you two. So you hurt her in anyway, I won't need Lysander's ancestors to help me bring me back to a body. I'll come to you on my own." Fidelio nodded. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but having them watch over us kind of freaked me out. I laughed, sort of.

"Oh by the way Olivia, we saw what you and Fidelio were doing earlier." Emma said in a sly voice. I felt the heat rush to my face. They saw us making out.

"Wonk-Chica-Waa-Waa." Charlie said laughing afterwards. He was doing a little hand movement as if he were Dj-ing really slowly. Everyone besides Fidelio and I laughed, knowing exactly what Charlie meant. "Name the kid after me" Charlie laughed. Again, I could feel the heat rush in to my face and I could feel the warmth in Fidelio's arms. "Fidelio you better take good care of her. She's like my sister." My mind was screaming SHUT UP CHARLIE!

"You two we need to be going. Ancestors only have enough strength to keep us here." Lysander said between laughs. Tancred nodded. I knew with our friends watching over Fidelio and me. We would always be protected. I felt a little happier then earlier. But how happier can I really get?

**END**

* * *

_A/n: Okay so let's see…this kind of my first angst. The Wonk-Chica-Waa-Waa, it's this thing from Family Guy. My friend he always does that to my older sister and her boyfriend. So yeah if you don't know what that means, then umm…that's not for me to tell you. I'm sorry for the death of so many characters, but it's supposed to be angst. Hopefully you liked it._

_IronicSkaterKid / Silverkid_


End file.
